1. Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a variable length decoder that decodes a variable length code.
2. Description of Related Art
A moving image encoding system such as MPEG employs Variable Length Code (VLC). In the VLC, a coefficient of a prediction error is orthogonally transformed, quantized, subjected to a zigzag scan, and converted to a run-level set. A variable length code is assigned to the obtained run-level set. A short code is assigned to a run-level set which occurs frequently, and a long code is assigned to a run-level which occurs less frequently. As a result, the entire code length becomes shorter. The run-level set is obtained from the variable length code during decoding.
A moving image encoding system employing the VLC is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H8-79091 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-22835.